galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
This is a '''Timeline of Major Events '''in the history of Galapygos. This is by no means exhaustive. A more complete timeline could perhaps be found by asking a historian at Wintermark or Temple Hill. Events are listed using the Common Age as a reference; years will be written as being "of the Common Age" (OCA), or "pre-Common Age" (PCA). The timeline is written in chronological descending order. For ease of use, events are briefly summarized here. Relevant articles will be linked to provide further context if desired. Some legendary or disputed events, such as those concerning gods, are written here but are always prefaced with "According to legend..." to avoid any confusion. Pre-Common Age Unknown (8,000+ years PCA) *The world is formed. *According to legend, the God Wars take place between 8,000 and 7,000 PCA. *According to legend, Tag cleaves the Orca Islands into three pieces. *The first humans and elves appear. According to varying legends, humans were created by the god Bahamut and the elves are grown by the wood goddess Silvana. Aprox. 5,000 years PCA *The first known written record to exist comes from this period, a stone tablet from what is now Varakadak. *Humans have settled crude villages in Varakadak. The tribes refer to the land in their writings as Githmül, which means "wide-rock" in the Northern language. *The first orcs appear in Varakadak, believed to have been created by Grigantes. Aprox. 4,000 years PCA *Humans are enslaved by the Anubi race in what is now the Badlands. Since the birthplace of the human race is widely evidenced to be Varakadak, there are some who contend that the enslaved race were in fact early ancestors of the elves. *Around 3,200 PCA: the city of Blackpeak is founded in Kai Duren. According to dwarf legends, their race was formed from sparks from the anvil of Tressel, the forge-god. Aprox. 2,500 years PCA *Around 2,200 years PCA: According to legend, the land of Ancient Anubi is burned, creating the Badlands. Dwarf records from the time tell of a "great fire" from the east, followed by nothing. It is still unknown what caused the destruction of the Anubi empire. At this point, the Anubi race is effectively extinct. *The city of Oakhollow, Elssyia is founded sometime during this period. Records concerning the city's origin would be lost in the destruction of the Library of Elders around 1,100 PCA. *In Dorthellond, goblins arrive from the Orca Islands following a brief war with the native Orcans. The popular Orcan legends about Dorsa the Goblin-Cleaver come from this period. The goblins found their own city deep in the jungle, Deepwarren, and first come into contact with grippli. *During the same period, warriors from Orca are repelled from the Tiger Islands by the native tigryn. *Humans from east Varakadak and the Land of Crimson Snow sail south and strike land is what is now modern day Rlaysia, beginning a period of over 2,000 years of isolation from the rest of the south, resulting in a unique culture and customs being formed. Aprox. 2,000 years PCA *Orcs and humans, after 3,000 years of uneasy peace, are at war in Varakadak. A number of massive conflicts occur over the proceeding 1,000 or so years, collectively known as the Great North Wars. *Dwarves in Blackpeak discover an enormous vein of coal underneath their mountain city. As its use is unknown at the time, it is left alone. *Around 1,900 PCA, humans in Rlaysia found what is now the capital city of Roku. *Around 1,510 PCA, humans in the north begin to form together to create unified laws, compared to the previous system of disorganized tribes. The famous folk hero Gregen the Strong is the most prominent human leader of the time. Humans rally their forces and win several key victories that were immortalized in bard songs still sung today, including "The Ballad of Blood Ridge" and "Upon Stonestand." Aprox. 1,500 years PCA *Humans have migrated west to settle in what is now the Thronelands. These humans found what would become The Seat of the Ten and begin constructing "The Wall" between the Thronelands and Varakadak. The massive chasm is finished around 1,440 PCA after over five decades of work. The Hand is founded to protect it as the last of the rubble settles. *In Elssyia, elves begin to develop the first forms of magic. *Dwarves invent steel-smithing and develop stronger armor and weapons. Humans and other civilizations would uncover the secret of steel as well, but not for another several hundred years. *Around this time, the first Wolf-Kin tribes have begun to band together in the woods of central Hollowdark. The first tengu rookeries, according to their records, also originate from this period. *Goblins expand their territory into what is now modern day Fortuna. The goblin empire controls most of the central part of the southern continent around this period. Aprox. 1,000 years PCA *The Great North Wars come to a decisive conclusion in Varakadak. The orc leader Grimgrass the Conqueror, rumored to be carrying a piece of the legendary Gauntlet of Grigantes, smashes his horde of orcs and a few giants into the human armies and routs most of them, in addition to sacking the mighty human capital Ipsilion. All of the humans of Varakadak are forced to flee, with some retreating to the Thronelands while most retreat south into their ships. Within a period of months, humans go from controlling virtually all of western Varakadak to controlling none of it. *After months at sea, the first human ships from Varakadak strike land at what is now Corgana. The city of White City, named for the distinctive stone found nearby, is founded at the spot. The kingdom of Corgana, named for the daughter of the human chieftain at the time, is formally founded around 998 years PCA. *Two major Wolf-Kin tribes, Rendclaw and Ripfang, begin their centuries-long war around this time. The reason for the fighting remains unknown to anyone, as all members of both tribes have quite forgotten why they are at war. The conflict persists to this day. *The following 1,000 years are a time of great expansion and conquest for the humans and their newly formed kingdom of Corgana. 900 years PCA - 501 years PCA *Around the year 905 PCA, humans from Corgana have expanded to conquer what is now known as East Corgana and the Reachlands. Earth & Water City is founded in the year 924 PCA on the edge of what becomes known as the Azure Sea. * Around the year 900 PCA, Corganans travel across the sea to Hollowdark where they found the city of Port de Wolfe. Further expansion into the land is met with heavy resistance by native Wolk-Kin tribes, sparking the brief but bloody Tinderpaw War. The war ends in 899 PCA and the Wolf-Kin are forced into the east part of the nation, however the logistics and cost of expanding into the central part of the forest still prove to be too difficult and the project is abandoned. *Around the year 880 PCA, humans have conquered what is now modern Fortuna after a three-year war with the native goblins. The nation is founded along with the capital city of Bayhill as the goblins retreat into their native Dorthellond. At this stage, Fortuna is still under Corganan sovereignty. *In 878 PCA humans and elves make first contact with each other. They quickly come to a mutual peace arrangement and elves and humans alike begin to inhabit each others' cities. *Dwarves and humans from the Badlands found the city of Kaer Terra in 655 OCA. 500 years PCA - 1 year PCA *In 454 PCA, Fortunans declare independence from Corgana and the Corganan-Fortunan Civil War begins. The war ends in 452 PCA in a Fortunan victory and the nation's independence is secured. *330s PCA: The first Rlaysian ambassadors meet with Fortunans and Corganans to discuss trade. The negotiations are a resounding success and the trade routes still in place today are established between the southern nations. Scholars widely credit this event with making the subsequent formation of the Southern Alliance possible. *200 PCA: A team of dwarf surveyors is captured within Elssyian territory, leading to the First Elf-Dwarf War (also called the Burntbark War and the Blackpeak Campaign). The war would last fifteen years and leave permenant scars in both Elssyia and Kai Duren. According to the some, this war occupies the longest single chapter of the dwarves' Ledger of Grudges. *173 PCA: The King's Cup athletic tournament is held in the southern part of the Reachlands. 56 athletes compete in a series of five events. The games would be moved to the city of Giant's Arm and in coming years, renamed the Reachlander Games. *39 PCA: Dorthellond and Corgana clash in the Crystal Shore Conflict. Though Dorthellond wins many key victories, including sacking the city of Buletta, Corgana's superior navy ultimately allows them to win. Dorthellond signs a non-aggression pact with Corgana which stands to this day. *2 PCA: Following a string of skirimishes between the likes of Kai Duren, Elssyia, Rlaysia, and Hollowdark, delegations from the nations of the south agree to meet in a neutral location to discuss peace. 1 OCA *15 Tumbletree: Ten delegations, one from each nation in the south, meet in neutral location in the Thronelands. After months of discussions, the Southern Alliance is formed and the Charter signed by all those present: a total of 763 signatures. Simultaneously, the Council of Ten is established, the Seat of the Ten is founded on the meeting spot, and the Corganan Standard Calendar and Common Age are established. 15 Tumbletree is celebrated as Charter Day by many southern citizens. 2 OCA - 500 OCA *10's to 20's OCA: Under the tutelage of the dwarves, Corganans master steel smithing and their economy booms. Over the next hundred years, numerous Corganan merchants make their fortunes and the nation becomes rich. Many of these families still exist in Corgana, such as the Kerts, the Gillans, and the Tuttles. *56 OCA: An expedition to the southern land of Southshatter determines that it is an inhospitable wasteland. Very few have attempted to make the journey there since. 501 - 1000 OCA *756 OCA: The War of Tooth and Talon takes place in Hollowdark, culminating in the Nights of Fire during Fireheim of that year. The events of the short war create the Hapa Plains of eastern Hollowdark and cause wolf-kin/tengu relations to deteriorate even further. *831 OCA: The Carpatheons, current ruling family of Corgana, take power when Gregor Carpatheon I takes the throne in White City. *898 OCA: The Second Elf-Dwarf War begins between Kai Duren and Elssyia. The war lasts nearly ten years, and the Badlands and Fortuna are caught in the middle. Corgana intervenes on behalf of Fortuna, with then-King Peter Carpatheon I defusing the situation diplomatically. Category:Lore